Model Fun
by Mrs.Wholesome
Summary: Sequel to Model Biz. Kagome's career is picking up, lot's of family fun and model fun. Please review for Model Biz as well, an read it before reading this so you understand...and for fun.


_Model Fun_

**Okay, I have decided to make a sequel for Model Business because I just read through the last chapter and had an orgasm causing idea. I'm going to make this sequel, and I'm going to have fun. I hope you enjoy this, I think I will. And remember to review.**

**Disclaimer: I won nothing but my ideas and stories...and this sequel**

**Started: 11/15/08 Finished: 11/23/08**

_Chapter One: Down to Business_

_Recap: __Kagome racked her brain for the answer. Then, it clicked. "Oh my God Sesshomaru! You kept that?!" She screeched and hit his arm. "Of course I did love, you have the best taste in the world" He chuckled against her lips. "In fact, I'm in the mood for some right now" His voice dropped an octave with each word._

_Kagome giggled and pressed her lips to his. "Of course you are" And then she jetted to the bedroom._

_Model Fun_

She slid into the bedroom and started pulling off her clothes. Sesshomaru was hot on her heels, disposing of his own clothes before turning to her. It was remarkable how she could make him so hard within seconds. He felt like his dick was made of rock, aching rock it hurt so bad.

Kagome pulled off her bra finally and crawled onto the bed. She flipped onto her back and opened her legs. Sesshomaru crawled on top of her and kissed her softly. His left hand skimmed up and down her side and then trailed up to her breast. He circled her rosy nipple, watching as the peak hardened. "You're so beautiful, Kagome" He whispered, pressing soft kisses from her neck down to her stomach.

Sesshomaru spent extra care pressing soft, lingering kisses on her belly button and everywhere he could. "Sesshou, that tickles" Kagome giggled, squirming beneath him. Sesshomaru smiled against her stomach and placed one last kiss to her stomach before moving his lips to her breasts.

His tongue snaked out of his mouth and flicked at her hardened peak before taking it gently into his mouth. Kagome moaned softly and brought her hands up to his hair.

She arched her back, offering him more of herself. He released her nipple and gave the other one the same attention. He looked into her eyes and saw the pure lust, and love. "Are you ready for me?" He whispered. "Yes" She moaned out.

Sesshomaru picked him self up onto his arms and nudged Kagome's legs apart with his knee. Slowly, he pushed forward into her slick heat. She gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

His thrusts were slow and soft, it was frustrating for her. "Harder" She ordered with a tug of his hair. "The baby" He whispered. "Faster then!" Kagome growled. Sesshomaru complied this time, rocking his hips against hers faster than before, increasing his tempo with each few thrusts. Kagome wrapped her legs around his waist, pulling him in deeper than before.

He groaned at this and pressed his forehead against hers. Her breath came out in quick pants with each sensual movement of his hips. She bucked hers, begging him for more. Sesshomaru picked up speed. "Sesshou" She let out a strangled gasp and pressed her chest to his, her puckered nubs rubbing against him.

"Fuck" Sesshomaru growled and lifted Kagome's back up to get a better angle. Her eyes rolled back at this angle, he could penetrate her better and it felt so delicious-yes, delicious, there was no other word to describe the feeling.

She bit her lip as she felt her muscles clamping down on Sesshomaru's shaft. She moved with him faster and faster, clenching and unclenching her walls purposely around him. "Fuck Kagome, don't do that" He groaned and squeezed her hip.

She moaned in response. "I'm so...close" She managed to get out. Sesshomaru nodded and pumped into her faster. Her jaw began to tremble as her impending orgasm wracked through her body. She could feel her spasm around Sesshomaru and her body shook with her orgasm. Her mouth fell open and she moaned his name in a husky voice.

Sesshomaru continued to pump into her, determined to reach his peak as well. His cock felt like it was about to explode with all the pressure.

Below him, Kagome had another body wracking orgasm to follow her last. If he kept her in this state of pleasure-orgasm after orgasm, she would die happy. Her eyes rolled back in her head and she let out a wail of pleasure.

It was like when her body would finish with one orgasm, another would come speeding through her, igniting fire in her blood and making her feel like she was on fire. "Sesshou, don't stop, please don't stop" She begged, gasping for air. He nodded roughly and used one hand to rub her clit furiously.

Kagome let out another wail of pleasure as he did. Her breaths became shallow and her vision grew hazy as she felt another orgasm beginning. "Sesshou" She whimpered as her body went rigid and she let loose a silent scream. Sesshomaru grunted with his release, his seed shooting into her, coating her womb.

He collapsed on top of her and panted softly in her ear. "That was...the best non-rough sex of my life" Kagome smiled wearily in his ear. He chuckled softly and rolled them over so Kagome was on top of him.

"Go to sleep love, we have work tomorrow" He whispered.

_Model Fun_

The next morning Sesshomaru woke to the worst sounds in the world. Kagome, heaving into the toilet. He climbed out of bed and walked into the bathroom to see her throwing up possibly everything from this entire week. He knelt beside her and picked up her and rubbed her back soothingly.

When all she was doing was dry heaving, he grabbed a cup and filled it with water and a small towel. Kagome picked herself up from the floor and rinsed her mouth out before wiping it with the towel. "Thank you" she winced, her voice was hoarse. "Go back to bed love; all we have to do today is go see a few designers. I can just bring your picture with me with me and I know they'll say yes" Sesshomaru offered. "How about I go get some rest and then when I wake up, I can go meet up with you" She suggested.

"That's fine love" Sesshomaru agreed. Kagome walked back to bed and crawled in between the covers and threw the blankets over her. Sesshomaru took a shower and picked out a black Armani suit with a gold silk tie. He pulled his hair into a braid down his back and put on the yellow gold Tag watch with diamonds Kagome got him for his birthday and his diamond cufflinks, okay, so he liked to live the glamorous life. He didn't see anything wrong with that.

He walked over to the bed where Kagome was knocked out now and kissed her cheek. He pulled the covers up around her and took her left hand and kissed her 1930's styled ring. It was a small diamond set in an onyx stone that was on a thin white gold band **(link on bottom)**. This wasn't her engagement ring, but it went with the theme she wanted for the wedding-something like Dita Von Teese's and Marilyn Manson's wedding.

Her second ring was a blue topaz with two diamonds on either side of it set in a platinum band. That ring cost him 22,000 but on retail it was actually 44,000 **(link on bottom)**. But, he knew that she had an obsession with old movies-specifically Now Voyager and the actress Bette Davis.

He also knew that she wanted a very 1930's/1940's wedding.

He smirked at the thought before continuing into Shinji's room to get him dressed for school. He walked into the room and opened the curtains on the windows.

Shinji tossed himself to his other side but other wise didn't wake up. "Shinji, it's time to get ready for school" Sesshomaru shook the small child lightly. Shinji turned over and peeked an eye open. Hi Papa" He mumbled, rubbing his eyes. "Good morning, it's time to get ready for school" Sesshomaru smiled softly.

Shinji climbed out of the bed and started in the closet looking for his uniform. He pulled it out all on his own and placed it on the bed. Sesshomaru just watched as his son independently got himself ready for school.

Not even five minutes after Shinji had his shoes and socks laid out; he took his spider-man underwear and headed into the bathroom. Sesshomaru followed him into the bathroom to make sure he didn't need help. When he saw the child step onto the stool and grab his tooth brush, he stepped out to give him some privacy.

The electric buzz stopped and Sesshomaru went to check on him. "Use soap" He warned. Shinji grumbled but obliged, using the green tea soap to wash. When he was finished, he walked out the bathroom and took his undershirt from his dresser and pulled it on along with his socks.

He almost got ready perfectly, until it got to the shirt. "You buttoned up wrong, if you had gotten this right, you would have been officially allowed to get ready by yourself-except the washing that is" Sesshomaru smirked and knelt down to button up Shinji's shirt correctly.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked the five year old. "Fruity pebbles"** (my favorite cereal)**. Sesshomaru grabbed a bowl from the cabinet and filled it with the colorful, sugary flakes before pouring in the rice milk **(regular milk is bad for you!)**.

Shinji dug in with a spoon and begun eating quickly. "Slow down, we have time" Sesshomaru warned him. "Sorry Papa" The little boy smiled sheepishly and continued eating at a slower pace. When he was all done, he scurried back upstairs to brush his teeth.

"Kiss your mother" Sesshomaru told him when they stepped into the master bedroom. Shinji slowly climbed into the bed and kissed his mother's cheek.

He jumped off the bed and they headed out.

_Model Fun_

Sesshomaru walked into the large building, pulling on his sunglasses as he walked in. He smirked as people stopped and stared at his angelic features. He walked inside of the building, looked for the office he was going to. Inside, nobody dared stop him from going to the fifth floor.

When he got out the elevator, he turned right and went to Anne Klein. He opened the door and signed in before sitting down. A few minutes later, an assistant dressed in a plain black jacket and pencil skirt. She looked rather mean. "Taisho" She called looking around. Sesshomaru stood up swiftly and walked forward.

"Wait sir, you can't go in there" The assistant began. He stopped and turned abruptly. "Do you know who I am?" He asked in a threatening voice. "Um...no sir" She stammered. "Perhaps you should pick up a magazine once in a while and look on the front page instead of practicing how to look like a little ignorant bitch" Sesshomaru growled.

Just because he was always cordial and sweet with Kagome, it didn't mean his heart was completely melted. The woman just gaped at the youkai who had walked through the door to the Head of Anne Klein Japan's office.

Sesshomaru sat in a black leather loveseat. "Sesshomaru, how nice to see you!" The voice of Jakotsu sung out to him. "Nice to see you again too, Jakotsu" He nodded at the man dressed in a bright purple blouse and black jeans. "Would you like something to drink?" Jakotsu offered.

"A brandy would be nice" Sesshomaru conceded. The other man flew to the other side of the room and poured some into a glass. He handed it to the silver haired youkai and sat in the couch across from him. "So, you clearly have good news for me, let me see her" Jakotsu smiled flirtatiously.

"My fiancée, she's up and coming. I think she would be good to start here" Sesshomaru explained, pulling his brief case onto his lap to open it. He pulled Kagome's file out and handed it to Jakotsu.

The human man looked through. There were quite a few nice pictures in there. There was one of Kagome in a field of flowers holding a bouquet to her nose and smiling innocently. She had on a white dress and was bare footed.

The next was a very vintage, 40's era look. She had on a navy blue pencil skirt that went to her knees, a navy blue shirt that had sleeves to the elbow with a white collar and rim on the sleeve tucked into the high waist skirt. Her hair was pinned up with a hat covering one eye and a cigarette in her mouth.

All in all, it was a very classic, seductive picture without showing more than and inch of skin. "I like this one, she wears this image well" Jakotsu noted as he flipped to the next. It was a copy of her first photo with Sesshomaru for his scent. "My, my, I think I can take her, I'll give you a call, Sesshomaru, see you soon" Jakotsu waved his fingers as Sesshomaru stood to leave.

This turned out to be a lucky day for him. Now he could go home and make love to his wife to or three times...maybe even eight.

_Model Fun_

**Okay, I've wanted to do this for a while. I just saw Twilight; I was practically orgasming in my chair. Robert Pattinson is officially the sexiest man alive...if he is alive. I think I'm officially in love. And when he wanted to kiss her, way more than the book described and so unbelievably hot. I almost fainted. I'm going to go see it again too, it was that good.**


End file.
